vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming projects by the studios related to Vocaloid. Please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumors and misunderstandings. Commerical License Releases The most common seen Vocaloids are the commercially sold units produced by 3rd party studios. These Vocaloids are produced under license by Yamaha and are able to be bought by any bidding Producers through various commercial outlets. Their quality and capabilities vary, as do the licensing agreements for use issued by the respected studios involved. *''For release dates see Release date'' *''For a list of all "Vocaloids" see Vocaloid (mascot)'' Vocaloid A total of 5 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid in English and Japanese 2004 *Leon - male soul singer, English *Lola - female soul singer, English *Miriam - female singer, English *Meiko - female singer, Japanese 2006 *Kaito - male singer, Japanese Vocaloid 2 A total of 35 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid 2 in English and Japanese 2007 *Sweet Ann - female singer, English *Hatsune Miku - female singer, Japanese *Kagamine Rin/Len - female and male singer, Japanese 2008 *Prima - female opera singer, English *Kagamine Rin/Len - Act 2 - Update of previous Kagamine Rin/Len package *Gackpoid - male singer, Japanese 2009 *Megurine Luka - female singer, Japanese and English *Megpoid - female singer, Japanese *Sonika - female singer, English *SF-A2 miki - female singer, Japanese *Kaai Yuki - female singer, Japanese *Kiyoteru Hiyama - male singer, Japanese *Big Al - male singer, English 2010 *Hatsune Miku Append - Expansion pack for Hatsune Miku *Tonio - male classical singer, English *Lily - female singer, Japanese *VY1 - female vocal, Japanese *Gachapoid - male singer, Japanese *Nekomura Iroha - female singer, Japanese *Utatane Piko - male singer, Japanese *Kagamine Rin/Len Append - Expansion pack for Kagamine Rin/Len - Act 2 2011 *VY2 - male vocal, Japanese Vocaloid 3 A total of 23 voicebanks have been released for Vocaloid 3 in English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, and Chinese. 2011 *Mew - female singer, Japanese *VY1v3 - Update of Vocaloid 2 VY1 *V3 Megpoid - Update of Vocaloid 2 Megpoid *SeeU - female singer, Korean and Japanese *Tone Rion - female singer, Japanese *Oliver - male choir singer, English *CUL - female singer, Japanese *Yuzuki Yukari - female singer, Japanese *Bruno - male singer, Spanish *Clara - female singer, Spanish 2012 *IA - female singer, Japanese *V3 Megpoid - Native - Update of Vocaloid 2 Megpoid *Aoki Lapis - female singer, Japanese *V3 Lily - Update of Vocaloid2 Lily *Luo Tianyi - female singer, Chinese *V3 Gakupo - Update of Vocaloid 2 Gackpoid New vocals Vocaloid voicebanks known to be in production. Their status and licensing is unknown but most are presumed to be commercial licenses. It takes approx 4 hours in total for a Japanese Vocaloid to be recorded. A English Vocaloid will take from to a week to over a month to record all its samples. Pieced together with more then 4 months of tuning and assembling the software together, as well as the possibility of a second set of recordings being made for better sample selection, a Vocaloid may take anything from 6 months to over 2 years to complete. Furthermore, until word is given, Vocaloids cannot be talked about by staff or their vocal providers.link This is due to legal grounds and therefore fans will have to be aware of this and respect the process involved in making just one of any of the Vocaloids. Named *Ring Suzune - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Lui. Vocaloid 3, release originally set for December 12, 2011. She was delayed and Vocanext have taken over development of her voicebank. *Lui Hibiki - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Ring. Vocaloid 3, release set for Winter/Spring 2012. Seems to be delayed for the same reason Ring. *Merli - When Aoki Lapis was released, I-Style Project later announced that they are making another Vocaloid who is female and will be Lapis's sister of some sort. *Mayu - New Vocaloid supported by EXIT TUNES. *Avanna - Zero-G has revealed their next voicebank to be Celtic inspired/themed. Its art is finished, but they are still debating on the name. Recently it was confirmed she was expected Summer 2012+. According to one report, she is delayed because of a quality issue and is delayed while Zero-G improves her results.link Later in August 2012, it was revealed that her name would be Avanna and will be released soon. In Development *Bplats have confirmed male and female VY voicebanks in English, the confirmation came in an interview after VY2's release.link *MOEJAPAN has introduced the concept of a “Vocaloid you can meet”, the “fusion of a 2D Vocaloid and a 3D idol”: Vocaloidol. “Real” idols from two agencies, MOGRA and Dear Stage, will provide their voices to several Vocaloids, and there will be events where fans will have the opportunity to meet these "real Vocaloids".link *Crypton; Their Vocaloid 3 line-up is due Summer 2012. *Crypton confirmed a male Vocaloid a while ago, but no references had been made on him for a while. As of Feb 2012, updates have confirmed he is still expected to be released. He is expected any time from the Summer line-up onwards. It's also worth noting that CFM is introducing him just as "male vocal". Crypton Future Media is focused on updating its current Vocaloids and therefore release of the vocal is unknown, but can be expected from summer 2012 when they begin their Vocaloid 3 line-up. *PowerFX are currently running tests with various vocalists for the next VocaTone project. *A boy Vocaloid which had begun recording and was expected for release in summer 2012.link *Zero-G had announced a celtic pair, while the female is confirmed due for release, developement of the male counterpart will not begin until at least next year. Updates Crypton is updating their Vocaloid to add additional voicebanks, they were confirmed as currently uninterested in updating their old voicebanks for Vocaloid 3 (this appears to have changed). The current focus of updates largely revolve only around Kaito, Meiko, and Miku as of right now and all other vocals are still near future releases. *Expansion packs (Appends), these new vocals don't need past versions; **Crypton has confirmed a Megurine Luka Append, English VBs are being attempted but CFM is still working out how to make them cost effective. **Appends for Meiko **Appends for Kaito *New English voicebanks being made for; **Hatsune Miku **Meiko **Kaito **Kagamine Rin/Len (confirmed in planning/pre-production stage right now) *V2 -> V3 updates are confirmed to all vocals but largely not detailed right now. **Hatsune Miku is going to be updated to V3 **Hatsune Miku's Append is confirmed so far, dark and soft mentioned having been updated already. **Kagamine Len has been mentioned, signaling that the Kagamines will also be updated. Internet co., Ltd; all Vocaloid 2 Vocaloids confirmed being updated for Vocaloid 3 *Gachapoid is expecting an update; no announcements have been made since this was announced in the early Vocaloid 3 promotions. *New English voicebank for the Megpoid software being developed. Bplats *VY2v3 confirmed SBS Artech *SeeU included sounds for English capabilities within her Korean voicebank to allow her to do "English". However, they have since announced to be working on a full English voicebank in response to the issues with using her current voicebanks for English. It is expected within the next year.link Recording for her voicebank was confirmed to be finished in August 2012 and SBS are currently putting the voicebank through a tuning process. Shanghai He Nian *Luo Tianyi has a Japanese voicebank planned for an October release, this was recorded before her Chinese one was released. Restricted Access This section contains Vocals that producers have or now have limited access to. Trial Versions Trial versions of voicebanks are often released to act as a method of users testing to see if they like the vocal. Trial versions tend to have restrictions such as limited day usage or limited functions. Often they have other issues with them, such as they are made from beta versions of the software. Producers making demos might also be isdsues Beta versions of pre-released Vocaloids or even the full version of the software. This section contains those that were made able to be accessed by the general public, in many cases, the demo is only given out for a limited amount of time or issued on a limited number with a magazine or other means. Note; Trials which were made downloadable but currently are unable to be accessed are written in blue text, magazine or other media releases are issues in red text. All other currently accessiable trial versions are written in normal text. Vocaloid Trials *Miriam; A demo is able to bw downloaded from Zero-G's website. This version gives users a chance to experience usage of the phonetic system for English. The demo lasts for 30 days. Greater manipulation of her voice is absent and users are limited to having her sound robotic. Vocaloid2 Trials *Hatsune Miku - A trial version of this software was featured in VOCALOIDをたのしもう Vol.7 as well as vol.8. *Hatsune Miku - Append - In December 2009, demo software versions of "soft" and "dark" were released. They did not allow VSQ saving, but did allow .wav rendering, which led to a stream of videos released on Nico Nico Douga *Prima - a trial version as planned to be released on Zero-G's website, but was never released. *Lily - The Demo gave users the ability to test Lily's upcoming software for 30 days for free. This allowed users to test to see if they liked her voicebank enough to buy it. *Nekomura Iroha - **Prior to her release a trial version was able to be downloaded. The demo version allowed 30 days usage for free so users could test out to see if they liked her vocals. This demo was retired. **A 14 day trial version of the Vocaloid 2 engine for this Vocaloid was made able to be downloaded in March 2012 from Ah Softwares website. This does not allow .VSQ saving but .Wav files can be saved *SF-A2 miki - a 14 day trial version of the Vocaloid 2 engine for this Vocaloid was made able to be downloaded in March 2012 from Ah Softwares website. This does not allow .VSQ saving but .Wav files can be saved *Kaai Yuki - a 14 day trial version of the Vocaloid 2 engine for this Vocaloid was made able to be downloaded in March 2012 from Ah Softwares website. This does not allow .VSQ saving but .Wav files can be saved *Hiyama Kiyoteru - a 14 day trial version of the Vocaloid 2 engine for this Vocaloid was made able to be downloaded in March 2012 from Ah Softwares website. This does not allow .VSQ saving but .Wav files can be saved *VY2 - A trial version of this software was featured in VOCALOIDをたのしもう Vol.7. *Megurine Luka - A demo version was offered in the July 2009 issue of DTM Magazine *Utatane Piko - The trial version was released, but unlike past trial versions was released to be usable only for 5 days. The VSQ files cannot be saved and the only savable format is .wav. Sony also limits the uploading of the trial version, thus one cannot use him in the same way as his full version. Vocaloid3 Trials *VY1v3 - A trial version of this software was featured in VOCALOIDをたのしもう Vol.7 *Tone Rion - A trial version of this software was featured in VOCALOIDをたのしもう Vol.8 *V3 Gackpoid; Power - A trial version of V3 Gackpoid; Power has been released electronically. The demo will be able to be downloaded until September 6th 2012 *Mayu - A trial version of Mayu will be released alongside other information and promotional stuff from Exit tunes in a Exit Tunes 10th anniversary magazine special, the release is set for the 1st of October 2012. Retired Voicebanks Vocaloid voicebanks that were once able to be bought commercially that have now been removed from sale or will be removed in the near future. Vocals who have seen retirement may continue to be sold for some time after their initial retirement, however, they are on limited supply and will sell only while the stocks last. Their usage is limited only to those who have been able access to these vocals before or since their retirement and no new stock has been released containing their vocals. Vocaloid Retirements Please note the Vocaloid engine is unsupported entirely and any retire will happen "in the near future", when Yamaha signals to the studios involved to retire them from sale. Zero-G *Leon was retired but resumed in 2009. Second permanent retirement is due. *Lola was retired but resumed in 2009. Second permanent retirement is due. *Miriam was retired but resumed in 2009. Second permanent retirement is due. Crypton Future Media *Meiko Vocaloid version retirement due. Replaced with Vocaloid 3 version. *Kaito Vocaloid version retirement due. Replaced with Vocaloid 3 version. Vocaloid2 Retirements Like the Vocaloid engine this engine is unsupported, however, Vocaloid2 vocals are not being retired due to their ability to be imported into Voclaoid3 removing the need to retire the vocals entirely. Some studios, however, are updating their vocals to make Vocaloid3 versions, in these cases full or partial (removed/replacement from package/promotional deals) retirement is occurring. Crypton Future Media; *Hatsune Miku Vocaloid 2 vocal due retirement. Vocaloid 3 voicebank will replace this voicebank. **Hatsune Miku Append Vocaloid 2 vocal due retirement. Vocaloid 3 voicebank will replace these voicebanks. *Kagamine Rin/Len were retired from sale. Kagamine Rin/Len "Act 2" voicebanks replaced these voicebanks. **"Act2" will be replaced in the future with a Vocaloid 3 version. **Kagamine Rin/Len Append Vocaloid 2 vocal due retirement. Vocaloid 3 voicebank will replace these voicebanks. *Megurine Luka Vocaloid 2 vocal due retirement. Vocaloid 3 voicebank will replace these voicebanks. Bplats *VY1 was retired upon the release of VY1v3, however was kept in sale while remaining stocks lasted. At this point, VY1 can no longer be purchased and is replaced with VY1v3. *VY2 will be retired when VY2v3 is released. Internet co., Ltd *Megpoid of Vocaloid 2 has been semi-retired prior to March 15th, 2012 and has been replaced with V3 Megpoid - Native for Vocaloid 3. *Lily is now retired with the release of Vocaloid 3 V3 Lily voicebank. *Gackpoid is retired and replaced with Vocaloid3 version V3 Gackpoid. Private Licenses Private voicebanks are created under license for non-commercial use. Private vocals are much harder to confirm then commercially released vocals and their progress impossible to determine, however, they are becoming more and more common. The voicebanks in the section are listed as to which era of development for the Vocaloid engine they appeared in. Unlike commerically released vocals, private vocals are only allowed to be used by producers who have given permission to create songs for use by the license holders, and are hired by the license holders. There were no known private licenses released during Vocaloid. However, the original intention of the engine was to be released only as a private licensed product, this did not happen because Crypton Future Media were able to convince Yamaha it was more beneficial to release it as a commercial product. Therefore, this kind of licensing was considered for the software right from the start. During the Vocaloid 2 era of development, it became known that Yamaha began to test the waters to see if it was profitable to create Vocaloids for private use and began to develop Vocaloid-flex as a mean to allow for Vocaloid to extend its capabilities away from just singing. A number of vocals were used in the Vocaloid 2 era, take note this does not mean they were using the Vocaloid 2 software. *A Vocaloid-flex voicebank was used in the game Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. This was the first private license of Vocaloid known to have been announced commercially. Due to popular misconceptions, its name was believed to be "ZEKE", however it actually remains nameless. *Meaw were previously introduced as "Virtual Divas" with no other information confirming a connection between them and Vocaloid beyond the tags on various websites. Those working with them claim they are Vocaloids, so it is likely at this point they are private licenses. However, more complex details have yet to be confirmed and their Vocaloid status is still up for debate. Meaw have not made an appearance since the start of Vocaloid 3 leaving elements of details unanswered at the moment. Since Vocaloid 3, Yamaha sought to make the licensing of such vocals more widely used. A number of vocals were used in the Vocaloid 3 era, take note this does not mean they were using the Vocaloid 3 software. *Akikoloid-chan - LAWSON convenience store chain's mascot, "Akiko-chan" received a makeover and synthesized voice on the Vocaloid 3 engine to become "Akikoloid-chan," who acts a navigator for LAWSON's Nico Nico Douga channel. Commissioned albums using her voice have been granted. It is unknown if this vocal will ever be released. *Ueki-loid; Older Male Vocaloid, Ueki-Loid is the first attempt to resurrect a dead singer and has the voice of the late singer Hitoshi Ueki. It has been stated that this vocal will never be released commercially. Ueki-loid was made to demonstrate the capabilities of the Vocaloid software. He is now Vocaloid 3. Also, his creation marks the start of a new series of Vocals called "Legend of Vocaloid". Exclusives/Limited Since Vocaloid 3, a new type of release has also appeared, this being exclusive/Limited vocals. These are given out in limited numbers or in exclusive events as prizes and are not for sale. Therefore they have a limited number of ways to obtain them. *Galaco; according to what little information is on her, a new private Vocaloid has been recorded to be given away as a prize. Her illustration is by KEI. She will be offered as a prize in the Vocaloid music contest held by the Vocaloid shop. Anyone who gets 1,000+ views on Nico Nico Douga with an entry in the contest will be able to get this Vocaloid for free.[ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=es4hjMtP3Q4 link]linklink Unreleased The following is a list of known, but unreleased Vocaloid voicebanks that were once intended for commercial release. These vocals managed to reach a status where they could be released commercially and their use commercially has been witnessed, however, for one reason or another were never released. Some producers may have access to these vocals as they were given the voicebanks by the Vocaloid studio to use with permission. This list does not include beta stage voicebanks (such as CV-4Cβ) or unnamed known delayed projects (such as Project If...). *Crypton Future Media **Meiko Append Vocaloid2 - Featured in 初音ミク and Future Stars Project Mirai but did not meet the Vocaloid2 era deadline. Is being released for Vocaloid3 **Kaito Append Vocaloid2 - Also featured in the same game, like Meiko's Vocaloid2 it failed to meet the deadline for the Vocaloid2 retirement. Now being released for Vocaloid3 **Megurine Luka Append - Generally believed this was delayed because of Vocaloid 2's retirement from sale. A few witnesses to a Vocaloid2 version of the package have been noted. **Male vocal - Originally known as CV04, this Vocaloid was originally destined for Vocaloid 2 but after Crypton Future Media got caught up in Hatsune Miku's plans, he ended up delaying the release of new vocals. His vocal will be released in Vocaloid 3. There is little known about the status of the Voclaoid 2 vocal and how far it was in production. **Hatsune Miku (English) Vocaloid2 - Miku's English voicebank had not yet begun production, so it is unknown if a Vocaloid2 voicebank was made. The note of her voicebank here is because it was questioned by Crypton if they would end up releasing a Vocaloid2 or Vocaloid3 version. Thus we can note that there was the possibility of a Vocaloid2 aimed for consideration originally, even if it was never produced. *Internet Co., Ltd. **Megpoid Extend - never made the Vocaloid 2 deadline, was released as part of the V3 Megpoid product instead. It is generally unknown how far in the project Internet Co., Ltd got before the transfer from V2 to V3 began or if the Vocaloid 2 voicebank was ever completed. Prototypes These vocals exist but are only prototypes and usually, but not always, listed with a "β" ("beta") on their name. There is no indication they were ever meant to be commercial products. *CV-4Cβ was another voicebank from Crypton Future Media that used Vocaloid-flex. *A proto-type male Catalan voicebank done by the MTG was featured in a technology demonstration. *A proto-type male Spanish voicebank was featured in a Yamaha's conference presented by Kenmochi Hideki. *Project if… was a experimental voicebank project by Crypton future media with several voicebanks known and was a experimental project aimed at a elementary school setting. The series mostly comprised of child vocals but at least 1 adult was known. This project was to follow the Character Vocal series but has not been mentioned since late 2010. Only prototype vocals have been seen so far. **Junger März PROTOTYPE β, a child vocal is the most notable of these voicebanks. Rumour Mill Vocals that are rumoured or hinted to be released but their status has not been made offical. Possible Future Voicebanks This section contains hints, confirmations and suggestions put out by Vocaloid studios. PowerFX and Zero-G *Anders confirmed that if English Vocaloids become more popular, Zero-G and PowerFX will consider making Appends for their Vocaloids. *According to Anders, if there is demand updates for all past Zero-G and PowerFX Vocaloids to newer engines, it is a possibility. The major factor in this though is the workload needed and involvement in the process against the demand. *PowerFX have recently confirmed they want to do a V3 Sweet Ann, but due to focus on their soundation product, and pulling together money for update, they currently cannot produce this voicebank. Crypton Future Media *Miku English Append is also a possibility in the future. *Crypton has hinted at possible future Vocaloids built purposely for English only as well as future Bilingual Vocaloids. *Crypton Future Media are trying to find effective methods of adding English voicebanks to Luka append. AH Software *SF-A2 Miki recently had a "2012" edition set of images put up and were suppose to be something that AH-Software are producing for the Vocaloid. Speculations range from manga to update with no confirmation to say anything otherwise. Awaiting Further Confirmation The following are possible upcoming voicebanks that are not yet clarified; *Luna is expected to be a Vocaloid with the same intended design as Lily due for release, however, details of her are largely unknown. Currently there is no indication if she will or will not be a Vocaloid. *Vocaloid: China runner up entries; **Mo Qingxian - Was a winning design from the contest to pick the design for the first Chinese Vocaloid. Was originally named Chou. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. **Zhiyu Moke - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named MOKO. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. **Yuezheng Ling - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named Ling Caiyin. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. **Yuezheng Longya - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named Yayin. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. Misc. voicebanks Other mentions. Fakes/Jokes *Kasane Teto - She is an UTAU but was made out to be a Vocaloid as a April fools day prank. By the time everyone figured it out it was too late and many believed she was a Vocaloid; the legacy of this prank continued on for years after its original run and even in 2012 some still believe she is a Vocaloid. *On April 1st 2012, VocaTone announced that "James" would be made into a Vocaloid, however, this was a April Fools day joke.oliver#/d4utmrl link References Category:Articles